


Alone

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [44]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can you write one where Regina finds out that she is pregnant?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

Regina looked at the test in her hands. There was no mistaking what the two lines meant. She was pregnant.

She had begun to suspect that she was; she had the morning sickness and the heightened sense of smell. If she were to guess then she would was about a few weeks along.

She sunk down in her chair. She was alone in her home. Henry was at Emma Swan’s for the weekend. She rubbed her temples. She had only been with one man in years; Robin. It was his child, and there was no doubt about it. She wanted to cry; of course she would get pregnant when she was alone. Robin was with his wife, and he had been with her since she returned from the Enchanted Forest a week ago. She didn’t know if she was supposed to tell him. Would Robin even care that she was with child; with _his_ child?

She closed her eyes and picked up the phone. “I didn’t know who else to call,” she said once the person on the other end picked up the line.

It was less than ten minutes later when the knocking started at her door. Regina stood up and walked over, opening it up to reveal Emma Swan on the other end. “Come in,” she said softly.

Regina didn’t have many friends; part of being the Evil Queen meant she had very few acquaintances for more than the sake of an associate. When most women found out they were pregnant, they would tell those they cared about, but she had very few people like that. She needed advice. Sure, she could ask Snow, but then she would be told to do the moral thing. And she didn’t need that; she needed advice that was real; she needed advice from someone who experienced the real world. And that person was Emma Swan.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Emma asked as she sat in the sofa across from her.

“I have no idea what I should do,” Regina confessed. “I know I probably should hate you for bringing back Marian, but you were right. I’m not that person anymore. Last time I sacrificed the only person I had, but I will not lose Henry for the sake of revenge. I don’t want to give up the baby, or get rid of it. I want to have this baby. Robin is going to find out eventually that it’s his. I just don’t know how to tell him.”

“Tell him that you want the child. Tell him that he has no obligation to be in the child’s life, but tell him that you wouldn’t stop him from wanting to be in the child’s life. You can’t force him in or out of the child’s life, he has that right. But it’s up to him whether he wants to be with you or Marian. Now he has a child with both of you, and he needs to make a choice. Talk to him and tell him what you would like.”

Regina nodded, “Thank you. I’ll talk to him.”

Emma stood to leave, “Good luck, Regina. You deserve to be happy, but keep in mind that happiness isn’t codependent with having a man in your life.”

Regina opened the door. “I’ll let you know what happens.”

* * *

She arrived at the diner and saw Robin sitting there alone. She took a deep breath and walked over to where he was sitting.

“Can I talk to you?” she asked him. He looked up in surprise at her voice.

“Regina? What are you doing here?” he asked, shocked to see her.

“Do you mind if I sit down?” she asked him, gesturing to the seat opposite to him.

“Go ahead,” he said softly. “Now, what do you want to talk about?”

She fidgeted slightly with her fingers. “I’m pregnant,” she blurted out. “I don’t want you to leave your wife or anything, but I just thought you ought to know.”

“You’re what?” he asked, as his eyes widened. “Are you sure?”

“I took three tests, and did a spell for confirmation. I’m pregnant,” she said. She looked down. “I’ll leave you alone now; you can go back to whatever you were doing.”

“Regina, wait,” he said softly. “I left Marian. That’s why I’m here. I told her that I’ve changed and that I’m not the man she fell in love with. I told her that I will always be there for Roland, and for her, but I can’t be with her. I’m not expecting you to jump into a relationship with me again, but I do still have feelings for you. I want to be there for you during your pregnancy and I want to be a father to our child.”

She smiled, “I still have feelings for you too.”

“I’m glad,” Robin said, as he took her hand. “Now, can I buy you lunch? And maybe dessert after?”

She nodded, “I would like that.”


End file.
